


The Group Chat For Story Time

by ElizGaming412



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Group chat, class
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizGaming412/pseuds/ElizGaming412
Summary: Danganronpa V3 characters in a group chat





	1. Omfline

_**Tuesday 9:47 A.M** _

Bored_asf_child: I’m boreeeeeeedddd

Detective_Boi: We’re not even 5 minutes into class Himiko

Bored_asf_child: I know but I’m still bored. I have everyone I don’t like in this class

KaratayyyMaster: Well atleast you’re not in Algebra rn, the teacher is so annoying and loud. Thank god I sit in the back of the room

_SpaceCadet is typing…_

Detective_Boi: Oh! He’s online

SpaceCadet: Of course i’m omfline

Bored_asf_child: omfline?

KaratayyyMaster has changed SpaceCadet’s name to “Omfline”

Omfline: Hey! That wasn’t very nice

Assasian_Chickadee: How could you even spell Online wrong?

Omfline: don’t judge me…

KaratayyyMaster: Maki I still don’t understand why ur name is like that

Assasian_Chickadee: Don’t ask

Detective_Boi: Someone just ran by screaming I’m a giraffe.

Bored_asf_child: sounds intresting, which someone could do somethin entertaining. Imma gonna to die of boredom.

Omfline: honestly wouldn’t be surprised if it was oma running by, seems like something he would do.

Assasian_Chickadee has changed Detective_Boi’s name to “I’m a giraffe”

I’m a giraffe: What was that for?

Assasian_Chickadee: Idk, seemed necessary.

KaratayyyMaster: The teacher spotted me, I’ll be back in like 20 minutes.

_KaratayyyMaster is now offline._

Bored_asf_child: we should probably get back to class too.

Assasian_Chickadee: Probably

I’m a giraffe: Okay, talk to you guys later.

Omfline: Ttyl.


	2. Fucking moron

 

_**Tuesday 12:27 P.M** _

  
  


Assassian_Chickadee: Anyone online rn?

 

KaratayyyMaster: for once I’m actually in a class which I enjoy.

 

I’m a giraffe: Well that’s good.

 

Omfline: forgot your name is still like that

 

I’m a giraffe: Yeah, don’t remind me

 

Assassin_Chickadee: So I guess Himiko is the only one not online

 

KaratayyyMaster: normally she is the first one that messages on here

 

Omfline: maybe she's in one of those classes where the teacher doesn't allow phones out.

 

KaratayyyMaster: Maybe \\_(o-o)_/

 

I'm a giraffe: So any new stories so far?

 

Assassian_Chickadee: Well my teacher threw a bottle at Tenko for screaming

 

KaratayyyMaster: it still hurts ;-;

 

Omfline: Did you do anything to help?

 

Assassian_Chickadee: Nope. I just laughed the whole entire time

 

I'm a giraffe: so nice Maki

 

KaratayyyMaster: there is a bruise forming where the bottle hit meh

 

Omfline: rip

 

_Bored_asf_child is typing_

 

KaratayyyMaster: she's online!

 

Bored_asf_child: sorry, some kid got his head stuck in a chair, there was like 20 of us getting his head out. fucking moron.

 

_Assassian_Chickadee has changed Bored_asf_child to fucking_moron_

 

fucking_moron: whyyyyyyyyy

 

I'm a giraffe: Now you know how I feel

 

Omfline: so why did he get his head stuck in a chair?

 

fucking_moron: he thought he was cool and tested the theory because he thought it was possible to get ur head stuck in a chair

 

KaratayyyMaster: Who was it?

 

fucking_moron: do I really have to say who it was, it's kind of obvious

 

_All in sync:_ Oma.

 

I'm a giraffe: Honestly not surprised.

 

Assassian_Chickadee: Same here.

 

Omfline: anybody else got any stories?

 

_I'm a giraffe is now offline_

 

fucking_moron: umm...where did Saihara go

 

Assasian_Chickadee: Who knows.

 

KaratayyyMaster: I need to get off anyways. Finishing up a test.

 

Omfline: Alright bye bye

 

_KaratayyyMaster is now offline_

 

Assassian_Chickadee: Well, this is going to turn awkward so imma sign off too. Later. 

 

_Assassian_Chickadee is now offline_

 

Omfline: Sooo...Himiko, wanna talk for a bit.

 

fucking_moron: nah, I need to finish something up too. Maybe later though. Thanks.

 

_fucking_moron is now offline_

 

Omfline: ;-; I feel rejected

 

Omfline: welp, might as well try and go find Saihara, wonder what happened to him.

 

_Omfline is now offline_


End file.
